Dr quinn medicine woman point blank rewritten
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: this is a missing enthusiasm scene in what should have happened in the episode pointblank. i need to thank RitaChris01 for this romantic missing enthusiasm. because she had read my first Dr quinn story with michaela and sully, and then came up with this story. i never came up with this idea until Ritachirs01 told me. so read and enjoy.


_It was such a beautiful busy day in colorado springs, people where mens where to busy working you could smell the fresh fruit pies from Grace's cafe. Dr Michaela Quinn Sully was in her practise, she was busy listening to the boys heartbeat. All was quiet when suddenly the boy made a noise that made Michaela jump. She, the boy and the boy's mother laughed. this hurt Michaela's ears a little bit. The mother took her son and walked out. just then Brain walked in._

 _Brain:Katies upstairs taking a nap._

 _Michaela: well thank you._

 _Brain: Ma i was thinking maybe after school i could help sully with his survey._

 _Michaela: Brain i thought you could help me in the garden, you know you working for the gazette we don't have anymore time together._

 _Brain: (sighs) alright i see you later._

 _As Brain walks out, Michaela is sorting certificates and paperwork out on her desk. Just then Dorothy walks in._

 _Dorothy: oh sorry. (as she banged into Brain). Michaela i thought we could meet up for lunch today._

 _Michaela: That sounds lovely i put Katie down for nap then i meet you._

 _Dorothy: i look forward to it_

 _Dorothy walks out and shuts the door behind her Michaela puts the certificates into files and puts the files neatly into the drawers that where next to her desk. Just then she heard a knocking on the door._

 _Michaela: come in_

 _(Hears the knocking on the door again Michaela shuts the drawer and walks over to the door and opens it. she sees a man that she never seen in town)._

 _Stranger: Are you the doctor here?_

 _Michaela: Yes i am Dr Michaela Quinn, how can i help you?_

 _Just then the stranger looked around to see if noone was looking and pulled a gun out and shot Michaela. the shot was loud that even everyone that were in the saloon heard it, Hank turns to his protective side and runs out to see what was going on. when he looked outside he saw a man leaving the clinic and running with horse past Loren and Cloudancing. Cloudancing put the blanket down and ran to the clinic, Hank also ran to the clinic he saw Michaela on the floor with heavy breathing. Dorothy ran out to see what was happening. the ambulance wagon camne and hank put Michaela on there and he and cloudancing hopped on and drove to Dr Andrew._

* * *

 _When they arrived at Dr Andrew, they put Michaela on the surgery table. Hank and cloud dancing helped Andrew with the surgery there was blood everywhere. Matthew went to get Sully._

 _A few hours later Michaela lay their on the clinic bed, her eyes still closed Sully sat there close to his beautiful wife not letting his eyes of her, the kids were behind him._

 _Andrew: i think we should leave Sully alone with Michaela._

 _The Coopers walked out with Andrew Cook and left Sully alone. when Sully was alone with Michaela he commences his love life that he shared with Michaela._

 _Sully: oh Michaela, your so beautiful woman i have ever met, i only wish that you could hear me. i remember the love we shared for one another even though there were a few calamities in our way but we managed to fight through them together. No matter what happens you always stay close to my heart. Your lips so sweet and you look so beautiful when your sleeping. My sleeping beauty., with this i give my lips to yours with a tender kiss._

 _Sully kissed Michaela gently on the lips, with that Micheala awoke. Michaela smiled when she Sully in front of her, she was about to fall into tears when Sully hugged her with a comforted warm hug._

 _Michaela: Sully when i was still in coma i could hear your soft tender voice, and yes you always stay close to my heart i will always love you. (Michaela and Sully shared an amazing long kiss, they spend only one night in the clinic making love to one another, Michaela felt much better, she hardly could remember what had happened to her she was too distracted because of Sully._


End file.
